The present invention relates generally to festooning machines.
In known festooning machines the transportation of the sewing product in longitudinal direction and in transverse direction and further the control of the needle distance for producing the seams is performed from a drive which is arranged centrally in the machine, from which the drive movement is directed through complicated mechanical transmission elements to a transport element, in particular the transport roller or to at least one adjustable needle. It is also known to provide the drive of the transport element for the forward transportation of the sewing product from a central drive in the machine through an overrunning transmission and to provide the drive of the transport element in a transfer direction by means of a cam transmission with an overrunning transmission. In the known festooning machines the displacement of at least one needle over a cam transmission with a free running transmission is performed in the same manner. Such drives for the longitudinal and transverse movement of the transport element, in particular the transport roller, and further for the needle displacement are complicated, expensive and provided with relatively great play. This play results in certain limits with respect to the obtainable accuracy of the festoons to be made. Moreover, due to many mechanical components, a relatively low limit is provided for the working speed. The mechanical components also occupy an extraordinarily great area which leads to unformed machines and respective resulting losses. Another disadvantage is that the different arc shapes and combinations which are desired can be provided with great difficulties or not provided at all due to the mechanical drive components.